Something Weirdly Strange and Strangely Weird
by Jasper's Little Psychic
Summary: LotR obsessed Alec and Aiden, twins, and their best friend, Rachel are transported to Middle Earth. Lets follow the trio as they discover what love is and that orc arrows really hurt, especially if your shot with one. NO FLAMES! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: An Interesting Beginning

**Hey, I have decided to rewrite the story, and here is the first chapter rewritten. It combines the old first and second chapter and is alot better written, and longer.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Lovesya,**

**Shelby**

**p.s. I dont own Lord of the Rings or anything related. I only own Rachel, Alec, and Aiden.**

* * *

**Chapter One: An Interesting Beginning**

Alec sighed and glared at the computer screen. She looked at the pile of papers on the desk and sighed again. Then she glanced around, locating the Lord of the Rings books on the full shelves (along with every book Tolkien had ever written), she sighed, wishing she could be reading them. Anything besides this. Her eyes caught on all the pictures cluttering the desk and walls. Alec had graduated as a photographer and enjoyed taking pictures. There were very few pictures of her, maybe five in all. She tended to be the one behind the camera. She was never alone in the pictures she was in, most were with Aiden, her twin, and some were with Rachel, her best friend. A few pictured her on Aiden's lap or back, some his arms wrapped around her shoulders. They were very close.

Her favorite two pictures out of the bunch were of Aiden. He was sitting at this very desk and appeared to be typing something. He was starring out the window, lost in thought but his fingers rested on the keyboard poised to type. Aiden had a slight smile on his face and his eyes were unfocused. His black hair was casually disheveled and he was leaning back in the chair. Alec's next favorite was obviously taken right after that one. This time Aiden was starring at the camera, his slight smile becoming a full one. The dreaminess hadn't quite left his eyes but they were slightly more focused.

Alec sighed and went back to the task at hand, which was the most hated thing in Alec's world. Taxes. Math wasn't her strong point, neither was sitting still.

"Aiden!" Alec called, smiling. She could always get Aiden to take her turn at it.

Alec and Aiden lived together in a medium sized house. When there parents had died they had left behind a large amount of money, allowing the twins' to buy what they wanted and to chase their dream jobs, Aiden a writer and Alec a photographer. The house was a white two story house with and remodeled attic and basement. There were two bedrooms (three if you counted the attic which was Aiden's room/library), two bathrooms, a living room, dining room, and kitchen. One of the bedrooms had been made into the office that Alec sat in now, the other was Alec's room.

It was early, only 9 o' clock in the morning and Alec had yet to change out of her pajamas. She wore a pair of plaid cotton pants and a light blue tank top that showed a sliver of her flat stomach. Her long hair was pulled back into a messy bun with her long bangs framing her face.

Aiden came to the door way, fully dressed. He wore dark wash jeans, an open striped green button down with a brown t-shirt underneath, and a pair of spotless black vans.

"Yes," he raised an eyebrow at the frustrated and bored woman in front of him.

Alec and Aiden were very different. They had, though, three things in common. One they looked alike (though Alec was shorter about a full foot shorter then Aiden's 6'1"). Both had deep green eyes and wavy black hair, Alec's though was long. Two they both loved Lord of the Rings, though Alec was the only one who wanted to marry various characters. And three they loved each other very much. That was where all the similarities ended.

Alec was a bold young woman who seemed to be always smiling. She had a certain innocent air around her; she had wide eyes that always seemed to be taking in everything around her with a childlike view. She was very much a little girl at heart, she still saw things in that clear black and white way. There was good and evil but no middle ground for her. Though some of her innocence had seemed to disappear when they're parents had died. She no longer listened or trusted anyone, she trusted Aiden and Rachel but listened to neither. But that was it. She was still happy and only those who had known her since before her parents death would say that they had seen her happier.

Aiden was quiet and soft spoken. Countering Alec's seemingly perpetual happiness, not that he seemed unhappy, he just had a more reserved way of showing it. He was a twinkle in his eyes (when he wasn't staring off into space), though he rarely laughed. Sometimes when he thought no one was watching he would take to watching Alec with a concerned face, he saw the differences if no one else did.

"Aiden?" Alec smiled her sweetest. "Will you do me a huge favor?"

"What do you want?" Aiden said already knowing what was coming next and knowing that he would do whatever Alec asked.

"Will you take my turn at the taxes, please?" Alec kept her sweet smiling on.

"I don't know…" Aiden sighed. Alec batted her eyelashes at him, playing him for all it was worth.

"Please?"

"I guess," Aiden smiled slightly. "You know exactly how to get what you want don't you?"

"Of course!" Alec smiled brightly. "I'm gonna go and take a shower and get dressed." She left the room and Aiden took her seat, quickly as possible he finished the taxes, which wasn't that quickly.

An hour later Alec appeared at the office doorway. She was now dressed, she wore a short white skirt and a blue form-fitted t-shirt with black flip-flops. Her thick hair was brushed and hung down half way down her back and around her shoulders, while her bangs framed her face

"'lo, Aiden!" Alec skipped across the room and hopped into his lap. She stared at the computer screen and saw that he had finished the taxes and was writing once again. "Oooh another story!"

"Yes, but wait until I'm finished to read it, please." Aiden gave her ponytail a gentle tug. "Now get out of my lap so I can cook something."

"Kay!" Alec hopped of his lap and skipped to the kitchen Aiden following at a much slower pace. She sat on a the island and swung her feet as Aiden moved around the kitchen making, it seemed, pasta salad (the good kind not the nasty kinds). They talked, well Alec talked and Aiden listened, adding comments and bits of advice here and there as she told about her work, things happening with the wedding of Rachel, and how much Alec didn't like the groom, Mark. Personally Aiden agreed but didn't say anything.

The phone rang and Aiden paused in his cooking, picked up the cordless phone, and tossed it to Alec.

"'lo?" Alec pressed the talk button. "Hey, love….What's wrong?...WHAT? THAT SON OF A……sorry….of course….yeah…Come on over, I'll supply the pop corn, movies, and drink, you just get over here…..as soon as possible….Aiden's making pasta salad...Bye…See ya later."

Alec hung up and looked sadly at Aiden.

"That was Rachel. Her and Mark have called off the wedding and engagement. Mark cheated on her."

Aiden looked up sharply from where he was cutting vegetables.

"That son of a-"

"That's what I said," Alec cut him off. "So I invited her over so we could watch Lord of the Rings. You're cooking lunch."

"Of course," Aiden nodded, he normally would object to being drafted into doing something, but given the circumstances, he agreed readily.

The pasta salad was finished and the pop corn was, well, popping when there came a knock on the door. Alec hopped off her place the counter and ran to get the door, leaving Aiden to get the pop corn and such.

Alec opened the door ushering Rachel in, giving her a once over. Rachel didn't look so good. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy pony tail while it was normally neatly done. She wore a black hoodie and sweatpants. Rachel normally didn't wear black or sweatpants. Her face was tear streaked and her eyelashes were wet.

Alec dragged Rachel into the living room and they sat down as Aiden came in with a big bowl of pasta salad, three plates and forks, and a humongous bowl of pop corn.

"Hello, Rach," He looked at her and felt a surge of anger. For possibly the first time since the foster family he was thinking violent thoughts. He really wanted to beat the you-know-what out of a son of a bi-bad word named Mark.

"Hi, Aiden," Rachel reached for a plate which Aiden handed to her, full of pasta salad, along with a fork. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Aiden replied, handing another plate to Alec before getting up and putting The Fellowship of the Rings DVD in, pushing play and sitting back down. Alec lay draped across the couch with her head in Aiden's lap, somehow managing to eat. Rachel sat on the floor with her back on Aiden's legs. "Do you want my spot, Rachel?"

"No, I like sitting on the ground," Rachel reached for the remote and turned on the subtitles. As everyone finished their pasta salad at different times they handed them to Aiden, who in turn put them on the coffee table. The popcorn lay in Rachel's lap and at regular intervals Alec and Aiden would reach down and grab a hand full.

They watched in partial silence, broken only by Alec's voice saying, "Ugh, nothing like in the books," or "Ooooh, he's sooo hawt," and the shushing sound that followed such comments. When they reached a romantic Arwen/Aragorn moment the twins' heard a soft sniffle.

"Its okay, Rach," Aiden reached down and squeezed her shoulder. "You deserve way better than him."

"I-i-ii know, it doesn't help though." Rachel sniffled again. "I wish I could go to Middle Earth. The men are so much nicer there. Here men are jerks."

"Hey!" Aiden looked indignant.

"Not you Aiden, of course." Rachel sighed. "Wouldn't it be so nice to go there though? All the guys are so nice."

"Yeah, and we could learn swordsmanship and archery." Alec stared at the screen longingly.

"Elrond and Gandalf must know a lot. I wonder if they would teach me." Aiden was already imagining learning from them.

"We could have cool outfits and everything." Alec sighed.

"Yeah…" Rachel trailed off.

The room was silent again as they continued to watch the movie.

'I wish I could go to Middle Earth' they all thought and, though they didn't know it, at the same time.

There was a flash, a boom, a bang, and darkness…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, I think its alot better than my first try.**

**Thanx,**

**Shelby**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**I'm, like, sooo sorry it took me like forever to update. I have an excuse, well kind of, I have an excuse for the past week that I haven't worked on it, I had to have surgery. But all the other days in between this update and the last I have absolutly no good excuse. I'm sorry!**

**So anyway, heres the next chapter. It's miles better than the old version.**

**Also I still don't own LotR but I do own Alec, Aiden, and Rachel.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Explanations and the Lordly Appearance of Elrond**

Aiden sat up and rubbed his eyes, squinting around him. When the blurs actually took shape, what he saw shocked him. Last time he checked the living room was not in the middle of the forest, nor did it have a grassy floor. He was sitting in a clearing surrounded by trees. The trees and the grass were much more green and healthy looking than where he lived.

After the shock subsided, fear and wonder took over, though nothing showed on his face. _Where was he? What had happened?_ _Where were Alec and Rachel?_

He glanced around panicked, this time his face took on a slightly worried look though he was internally panicking, looking for his little sister. Finally he located her just to his right and Rachel on his left. Aiden kneeled by his sister and shook her shoulders gently.

"Alec? Alec? Wake up," Aiden shook her again. "Alec, Alec, _Al_ec!"

"What ails her, friend?" Aiden jerked at the voice and spun around, clumsily as he was still on his knees. A golden haired man stood in front of him. He was tall, made taller by the fact that Aiden was on his knees. The man was dressed strangely, in a dark green tunic and breeches. A sword sheathed in black was at his waist on a belt of black. He wore black boots and stood seemingly at ease, but something about him made you see he was aware of everything that was going on around him. He stood proudly, and his blue eyes retained a wisdom and the sadness that comes with wisdom. His hand lay casually on the hilt of his sword, whether to keep it at the ready in case Aiden proved to be a threat or to merely keep it from getting tangled with his legs, Aiden didn't know.

"I don't know…" Aiden trailed off worriedly. "Who are you?"

"I am Glorfindel," The man said simply. Aiden nearly choked.

"_Glorfindel_?" Aiden noticed for the first time that the man had pointed ears. Surely he didn't mean _the _Glorfindel, twice-born balrog slayer from _Middle_ Earth?

"Yes, Glorfindel," a flash of amusement appeared in Glorfindel eyes, gone as quickly as it had come.

_HOLY SHI-OOT! _Aiden thought in a panic. _I died! _

"Are you completely _sure_ you're Glorfindel?"

"Yes," Glorfindel seemed irritated.

Aiden turned back to Alec, believing for now that he died, was sleeping, or he was hallucinating, and that he should just play along, it was safer.

"Alec, wake up!" Aiden shook her. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. "Alec! There's a spider on your head!"

"What?! Get it off Aiden!" Alec sat bolt upright. Aiden smiled slightly, eyes laughing. "Aiden!"

"That wasn't funny!" Alec smacked him.

"Actually it was." Aiden said, flatly, a smile playing at his lips. Alec seemed to finally take in her surroundings.

"What the hell?" Alec stared around astonished. "Aiden, where the hell are we? And who the hell it that super tall dude with long hair and pointy ears?"

"What I am about to say will come as quit a bit of a shock to you-" Whatever explanation he was about to supply was drowned out by a shout as Alec put together two and two.

"HOLY SHIT! HE'S AN ELF!" Alec shouted. She looked around. Her gaze resting on Aiden for a second, then, "HOLY SHIT, AIDEN, YOU'RE AN ELF!" She reached up and felt her own ears, "HOLY SHIT! I'VE BEEN ELFIZED TOO!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Aiden asked incredulously. Alec reached out took his hand and guided it to his ear, his eyes widened minutely. "_Well!_ I certainly wasn't expecting that!"

"So about my question, where the hell are we? And who the hell is that superishly tallish elf-dude?" Alec momentarily got over her surprise, incredulity, shock, and fear.

"Glorfindel." Aiden stated in that same flat tone he used earlier.

"WHAT THE HELL!? MIDDLE EARTH?!" Alec yelled, than muttered under her breathe. Aiden caught what she said and had to suppress a smile. "Did I die? I don't remember dieing, I just remember sitting with Rachel and Aiden. Then I was here. Well yeah, people just don't appear out of nowhere. I must have died. There's no other explanation for it. How else would I appear in a clearing, in Middle Earth?"

She promptly pinched herself, and then rubbed her arm, "OWWW!"

"I assure you, you _are_ alive," Glorfindel spoke up, with that same dash of amusement in his eyes that didn't reach his voice.

"Oh," Alec's breathe came out in a gush. Aiden looked at her concerned. "Am I really?"

As usual Alec looked to her brother when she didn't understand something, only this time, for the first time in a long time; he looked just as puzzled as she. Well, he looked only slightly confused, but for him (he rarely showed any emotion at all, and never in large amounts) it was as if someone had told him two plus two no longer equaled four and that he had to reconstruct the whole basis on which math was built (_yes, _Aiden was a geek, I mean he's a writer for god's sake). Alec looked worried; Aiden met her gaze unwaveringly, quickly dissecting every emotion that was there. He saw her fear, surprise, shock, wonder, and all other emotions there.

The whole time Glorfindel stood there, stoically, watching the whole scene play out, offering very few words. If he minded that he was ignored, for the most part, by the elves in front of him he didn't show it.

"I have a headache," Alec realized as she came more and more aware of her surroundings that her head was pounding painfully. It hurt. Bad. "It feels like someone's taking a hammer and banging my head repeatedly. All over."

"I'm sorry," Aiden looked sympathetic, not ever showing or mentioning the fact that he felt the same way, maybe not as much as her, but regardless Aiden always put Alec first. He opened his arms to her and she climbed onto his lap, tucking her head into his shoulder. "We need to wake Rachel up."

Aiden spoke softly, more quiet then before as not to upset Alec more. Alec nodding and climbed off his lap, slumping over and pressing her pounding head to the cool dewy grass on the ground. It helped, very little.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," Aiden repeated this for awhile, he considered raising his voice, but decided against it, Alec had a headache, and so did he. He looked up at Glorfindel, who still stood there, "What is the closest city?"

"Imladris," Glorfindel said it tonelessly.

"Might you show us there? I need to speak with Lord Elrond." Aiden spoke very politely, glancing at his sister worriedly. Glorfindel gave a curt nod. Aiden stood up and made to pick up Rachel.

"I'll carry her," Glorfindel's, very accurate, assessment of Aiden showed that this man was no warrior and didn't possess the strength to carry the elf, Rachel, all the way to Imladris. Glorfindel decided that Aiden could have carried Alec to Imladris but, more than likely, could only carry Rachel half the way. Aiden gave Glorfindel and appraising look, and on deciding that if Glorfindel had wanted to hurt them he could, whether Rachel was in his arms or not, and would, and that Glorfindel probably wouldn't, in fact hurt them, gave a short nod.

"That would be much appreciated," He said carefully, then, stooping went to Alec. "Alec," his voice was very soft. "We're going to go to Imladris now. Can you walk with us, or do you want me to carry you?"

"I'll walk," Alec whispered and took Aiden's offered hand to pull herself up. When she was standing Aiden pulled his twin to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, supporting a lot of her weight. They walked for a little ways following Glorfindel, who, when Alec had stood, had scooped up Rachel effortlessly into his arms. Alec head ache was making it hard to concentrate on things, and she stumbled a lot.

It took maybe an hour, though it felt like forever to Alec, to get to Imladris. As they arrived the gates of The Last Homely House swung open, presumably because of the presence of Lord Glorfindel. Somehow word of their arrival reached Lord Elrond because as they stepped through the gate, an elf, looking similar to the Elrond in the movies but with a certain quality that just can't be copied or replicated, strode purposefully toward them.

"Greetings, I am Elrond, Lord of Imladris," Elrond was tall, and young, though his eyes, like Glorfindel's, were wise and full of a sense of welcome and peace, with only just an underlying sense of caution. Aiden would have bowed, but Alec was leaning heavily on him, so instead he nodded his head, Elrond seemed to understand that it wasn't a gesture of disrespect. Elrond's quick grey eyes took in the sleeping elf and the one at Aiden side, his eyes even rested for a moment on Aiden. "Is she alright?" Elrond said referring to Rachel.

"Yes, she just wouldn't wake up. At least I think nothings wrong with her…" Aiden trailed off in a slightly worried voice. Elrond, it seemed, was at heart a healer and even before he knew of they're intentions in Imladris he wanted to make sure they were healthy and well.

"I'll look her over, but regardless, she needs a bed." Elrond gestured to a young male elf, looking, if he was human, to be around sixteen. Aiden would never have even noticed the elf had Elrond not made his presence known. The elf stepped forward. "Nimbath, would you kindly tell Conuiën to prepare three adjoined rooms for our guests?"

The elf, Nimbath, nodded and with a bow hurried into the house.

"For now we shall go to the sick room. Follow me, if you please," Elrond turned and glided into the house, Glorfindel carrying Rachel and Alec leaning on Aiden. They arrived at a door, which Elrond opened to reveal a spotless room. It had a bed, with a white blanket, pillow and sheets, there was a window covered with a white curtain. The walls were white as was the ceiling. Against a wall by the door was a tall cabinet. The floor was hard wood and there was a large fire place with some comfy looking chairs opposite the bed. Glorfindel lay Rachel down on the bed and retreated to a corner. Aiden led Alec to a chair and sat her down.

"She appears to be fine," Elrond said, as he examined Rachel. "Just a little tired." Elrond walked over to Alec and kneeled in front of the chair she sat in. She was leaning back into it and her eyes were closed, and whenever someone spoke or made a loud noise, she winced, almost imperceptivity. "Let's see, look at me, my dear." Elrond said very gently, softly too. Alec looked down at him and smiled weakly. Elrond looked her in the eyes for a long time, and then reached back behind her head probing gently with his fingers. His fingers brushed a certain part of her head and she winced and sucked in her breathe. He nodded as if he expected nothing less. "You must have hit your head very hard."

He stood up and walked to the cabinet and pulled out various things, a kettle, some herbs, and he walked over to a jug of water. Filling the kettle up, he placed it over the fire. Getting cups he quickly made two cups of tea, one of which he gave to Aiden, the other to Alec. They both took careful sips of it, Aiden's headache went completely away, while Alec's, much worse than Aiden's lessoned considerably, Alec eagerly took a large gulp, grimacing slightly as it burned her tongue.

"Slowly," Elrond warned. Aiden sipped at his at a much slower pace. "So, who are you and what, may I ask, are you doing in my fair city?"

"My name's Alec, that's Aiden, and the one on the bed is named Rachel," Alec pointed to each as she said their names.

"Pleasure to meet you." Elrond waited, and when no further explanation was offered he said, "My second question remains unanswered."

"You want the truth?" Aiden asked unsure. Alec, who upon drinking most of her tea, felt much better, reverted back to her much more energetic self.

"No, Aiden, of course not. He wants you to lie to him. That's why he asked." Alec sarcastically told her brother. "I mean, why else would he ask a question, other than to be-"

Aiden cut her off, "Okay, I get the point. It was a stupid question."

Elrond watched them amused, it seemed, at Alec's sarcasm. "Yes, the truth, if you please."

"Since my brother here might not have digested that you want the truth, I shall tell the story." Alec started with a flourish, "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…"

"_Alec_, be serious," Aiden interrupted. Alec snickered.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," She grinned then began again. "Kay, so, I was watching Aiden cook, when out of nowhere the phone rang (it's a communication device, Aiden added). I, of course, answered the phone and was informed that Rachel had had a horrible experience." It didn't escaped Lord Elrond's notice that Aiden's composure slipped, for a second, at the mention of Rachel's 'horrible experience' and her appeared for that fraction of time, murderously angry before his features smoothed back into his cool expression once more. "So I invited her over and Aiden cooked us some lovely food and we watched the movie The Fellowship of the Ring (again Aiden explained in the background some of the modern technology, it was movie this time), which by the way is all about this world coz in my world all this is fantasy, and we were all discussing how cool it would be to come here when everything went black. Then I woke up to Glorfindel and Aiden standing over me."

"You say you were from a different world, which would explain your strange accent, clothes, and way of talking. Wait, if the movie," the word fell uncertainly from Elronds tongue, "is about this world, as you say, than do you know of what's going on everywhere?"

"Well, judging by the fact that this place is still referred to as Imladris, I would say I know mostly of future events but I do know of your history, depending on where in history we are." Aiden answered this time.

"You say you're from another _world_?" A cold voice said disbelievingly from the corner. The twins jumped slightly, both had forgotten Glorfindel's presence in the room.

"Yup!" Alec nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't believe you," Glorfindel state flatly.

"You're accusing me of lying?" Alec asked, in an angry tone of voice. Glorfindel nodded sharply. "I don't lie. Well mostly. If we don't count pranks I play on people, I don't lie. And even while pranking people I don't lie, I tell half truths or don't answer at all, and at the end I'll tell the prankee the whole truth. I don't lie."

"Why do I have the feeling that it would be disastrous for her to meet Elrohir and Elladan?" Elrond said dryly. Glorfindel turned to Elrond.

"You believe them?"

"I perceive no lie," Elrond answered. Glorfindel nodded and left the room stonily. "I apologize for Lord Glorfindel, he is most untrusting. These _are_ hard times. Rooms will be made ready for you, and feel free to wander around. I will find you when the rooms are ready and when Rachel wakes up."

They both nodded and bounced out of the room, well Aiden walked; Alec bounced as Elrond watched amused. After they left he picked up the mugs and placed them neatly by the water jug, felt Rachel's forehead and left the room. Telling an elf, Arwen to be exact, to watch Rachel and inform him when she woke up.

Rachel woke to a white ceiling. She groaned and rolled over, stretching.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud.

"Imladris," Came a soft and decidedly feminine voice. There was a…..gracefulness about the voice, if voices could be graceful. "I was told to wait for you to wake up and than inform my father that you have awaken."

"Imladris…hmmm…" Rachel drowsily nodded, then sat bolt upright. Turning to see a beautiful woman, she had black hair, grey eyes, pointed ears, and was no doubt about it, the most beautiful women Rachel had ever seen. "Did you just say _Imladris_?!"

"Yes," The women, _elf_ Rachel corrected, nodded. "I am Arwen."

Arwen rose.

"I will go and tell my father that you are awake, and your two companions will be informed also." She left the room closing the door softly behind her, she moved gracefully, lithely and with confidence, completely sure where her feet were going to land.

Rachel took in her surroundings confusedly, and then rose from bed moving to sit in one of the chairs. Laying in bed, in this room, for some reason, made her feel like she was handicapped or sick. As she sat down the door opened.

A tall elf, Elrond she supposed, Aiden, Alec, and Arwen stepped in. Only, wait a second, where those pointed ears she saw through Aiden's hair, and peeking tips on Alec. _What was going on? _Rachel reached up and felt her ears. They were pointed, she suppressed a reaction, throwing a questioning glance toward the twins, Aiden shook his head almost imperceptivity.

"I am Elrond, Lord of this Place," Elrond bowed elegantly. Rachel felt intimidated by the overall feeling of wisdom, nobility, and power that clashed with the gentleness and caring radiating from him. He sat in one of the chairs, Arwen took another, and Aiden took the last (after Alec had sat down on the bed). "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes fine…..my lord," Rachel belatedly added the lord on the end. Elrond laughed, it was a beautiful laugh.

"Elrond will do," but to Rachel the figure that sat across from her was too…well…altogether lord like to not be called lord, she nodded anyway.

"So I suppose you want to talk with you companions and work out was happened, change your clothes, and see the rooms you will stay in until we can find out if you can go back home." Elrond paused, taking in the eagerly nodding Alec with a smile. "When he gets here, Lord Glorfindel will show you to your rooms. Clothes have been provided for you."

There was a silence, not at all awkward, before a sharp knock came at the door.

"Come in," Elrond didn't really call, but his voice carried. The door opened to reveal who Rachel thought had to be Glorfindel. The elf in the doorway radiated power without the gentleness of Elrond. He stood like a warrior and there was a sword at his waist.

"My lord," Glorfindel bowed respectfully. He glanced at Rachel.

"I've come to show you to your rooms," He spoke now to the three newcomers. "There are clothes waiting for you."

They nodded and rose. Alec curtseyed slightly as did Rachel, hindered slightly by the fact that she wasn't wearing a skirt, while Aiden bowed clumsily (he wasn't used to this) to Elrond.

"Thank you for you hospitality, my lord," Aiden spoke respectfully. Elrond dismissed his thanks with an elegant wave of his hand.

"Go find your rooms," Elrond smiled gently.

Glorfindel bowed once more to Elrond and left, the three following closely behind him. Alec waved, enthusiastically, Elrond smiled again. Glorfindel led them silently, even coldly. They passed many doors, Aiden, possibly, being the only one who wasn't lost with the exception of Glorfindel. The door that Glorfindel stopped at was dark mahogany and carved with extravagant designs, in a way that only elves could.

"This will be your rooms; there three rooms off of the main room. Clothes are in there," Glorfindel shortly stated and, turning on his heel, left with one more statement. "Someone will get you for dinner."

Aiden turned the ornate doorknob and walked in, shutting the door behind the girls. They stood in a cozy looking room. There where three doors (not counting the one they came in from). The room they were in had a sofa placed in front of a fireplace, and a screen was blocking the corner from view. There were a few bookshelves packed with books. Rachel turned on the twins.

"What the _hell_ is going on!?" Rachel nearly shouted.

"I wanna see my rooms and change, then we'll explain." Alec was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Rachel reluctantly nodded. Alec squealed and bounced to a door and threw it open. The three quickly explored the rooms. They were small and were arranged about the same, just different color schemes. Rachel chose the red one, Aiden and Alec had a brief fight over who got the blue but in the end, Aiden got the green, and Alec, naturally, won the blue (Aiden probably let her win).

They all went to there corresponding rooms and opened the huge wardrobes in each room. All three quickly changed and met back up in the main room. Alec wore a dark blue dress and, purely by chance, Aiden wore a tunic and breeches of the same color with high brown boots. Rachel wore a red dress in the same style as Alec's, long, flaring sleeves, and a fitted waist that went into a swishy skirt.

"What the hell is going on, I ask now?" Rachel asked again as they all sat down.

"Well, we've been transported to Middle Earth, apparently. Either that or we're dreaming, either or," Aiden dryly stated. Rachel looked at him, exasperated.

"Naw, really. Cuz the fact that Arwen was there when I woke up totally didn't tip me off!" Rachel's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Well Elrond's said that he'll give us a home and such until he can figure out if we can get home, so lets make the best of it. If we're dreaming, than hey, lets make the best of it anyway. And we'll wake up eventually. There's really nothing we can do about this," Aiden acknowledged the sarcasm with a slight upward twitch of his lips, for him the equivalent of a smile.

The three then sat around waiting until someone came to get them for dinner, talking and thinking.

**I thought some explanations might be in order.**

**Firstly, the reason why Alec had a headache was because 1) the travel caused them all to have headaches and 2) she landed on a rock that's why when Elrond felt her head she whinced. It was also bad because Alec doesn't deal with pain well. ****Aiden had a headache too it wasn't as bad as Alec because Aiden didn't land on a rock and he's better at handling stuff like that. ****Rachel didn't have a headache because she slept it off.**

**Secondly, they are elfized for a reason. **

**Thirdly, darn there was another thing I wanted to say but I forgot it. Hopefully it wasn't to important.**

**Review please,**

**Lovesya,**

**Shelbz (cuz the z is cooler than a y)**


End file.
